US patent application No. 2003/0233822 describes a rotor of the above-mentioned kind including at least one disk provided at its radially innermost portion with a composite ring. Such a ring may be constituted, for example, by a winding of a strong yarn (e.g. of silicon carbide) embedded in a metal matrix. For example, it is known to fabricate such a ring by continuously coating a silicon carbide yarn in a titanium coating and forming a winding from such a coated yarn.
According to the above-mentioned document, various types of assembly can be envisaged between the ring and the disk. Some require giving a special shape to the radially innermost portion of the disk in order to serve as a base for the ring that is secured laterally. Under all circumstances, assembly implies that the metal of the disk and the metal of the ring matrix are identical.